


God's play

by zephyr_dh



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Batson Has a Big Dick, Consensual Underage Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Small Penis, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_dh/pseuds/zephyr_dh
Summary: Billy sighed relieved as he took the crocodile man by the back of his neck and used a steel rod to tie his harms back. Thank God it was a slow crime day.“Hey, mind taking it from here?” he asked the cops “I was planning to see the game”This short story was prompted by Satoshy12. It took me a long time to write, life is a $%&%, but here it is. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Billy Batson/Artemis Crock, Billy Batson/Wally West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	God's play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satoshy12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/gifts).



God's play

* * *

The sound of Herkimer been punched through a wall was almost drown by the police siren. Internally, Billy signed relieved as he took the crocodile man by the back of his neck and used a steel rod to tie his harms back. Thank God it was a slow crime day.

When he finished the improvised cuffs, the bystanders started to get closer and some even took their phones to take a picture or two.

“Hey!” yelled at them Herkimer “at least remove the flash. I just got laser surgery last week”

Billy snorted, picking another steel rod from the debris to make a muzzle.

“It’s your own fault for not taking it easy” he told him, knowing his yelling would only attract more flashes from the public “Sorry if I got dust in your eyes”

“Mmmh” Herkimer acknowledge him with a shrug and Billy turned towards the mob.

“Hey, mind taking it from here?” he asked the cops “I was planning to see the game”

“Eagles vs Falcons?” asked the younger cop with a big smile.

“You know it, got a beer with my name on it and everything” the mightiest mortal responded pleasantly as he handed his prisoner “See you Herk, take care of those eyes” ignoring the calls from the mortals, Marvel’s feet left the street and he was soon flying at top speed towards Palo Alto.

He arrived in less than fifteen minutes, a quick search over the sky and he landed in the backyard of the house Wally and Artemis were living. The sun was still up, but already a somewhat cold breeze moved his cape. Marvel, closed his eyes and pictured his mortal form.

“Shazam” he called quietly and in response a thunder hit him, transforming him, from a god in gold and red, to a boy in grey cargo shorts and red hoodie. Almost automatically he started to stretch. Lightning still traveling his body almost in a lazy way.

Too soon, the noise of hard nails over concrete made him turn his eyes towards the entrance of the house, were Brucely, Wally and Artemis’s dog, was heading for him, it’s tail wagging left to right in a blur.

“Oh, hey boy!” he called, his knees dropping on the grass and opening his arms to hug the silly dog “Ewww” Billy grimaced when the dog started to try to lick his face, but snorted and push played with the dog for a few moments.

The lights on the house were already on, and Billy didn´t stop to knock when he entered through the back door. He walked the short distance from the kitchen towards the entrance of the living room, were Wally and Artemis were making out on the couch. Their legs were intermingled, humping, and the moist sounds of their mouths were somewhat drowned by the local news on the tv.

Billy wasn´t fooled. He knew they knew he was there. I mean, he just had called lighting on their backyard.

So, with a saucy smile on, he entered the living room unhinged and called.

“Hey guys, how’s the lesbian sex going on?”

Artemis took the bait. She was wearing a big Henley from Wally that hugged her figure, no pants, and she was humping one of Wally’s pant covered tights. Her blonde air moved backwards in a beautiful wave as she stopped kissing the speedster and put a little distance to glare at him.

“It’s not lesbian sex” she said before turning to Wally once more “Even if Wally is… lacking in that department” she moved her own tight, trapped between the redhead´s legs and rubbed on his crotch, before asking with a mean little voice “Isn’t that right, babe?”

The speedster face was so red it had become darker than his air, but his hips moved against Artemis’s leg and nodded once. That told Billy all he needed to know. Wally was in that mood.

“Hmm” the mightiest mortal hummed to himself “Potato, potatoe” he bent until his lips rested on Artemis’s. He had intended to a short kiss, but her lips tasted like the strawberry, it made him stay much longer. It was only the sound of a gasp that made him stop and turn towards the redhead. The speedster was looking at them with a hungry look. Wally was very handsome, and not for the first time, Billy resisted the impulse of pushing their lips together.

Instead, he put his hand on the back of his neck in a possessive manner.

“Hey Wally, be a doll and bring me a beer” he told him, remembering the speedster was not in the mood to bee cuddled.

The blush on the speedster spread, but he moved to comply and was out to the kitchen in a moment.

“You are too young to drink, Billy” complained Artemis, but there was not real fire in her voice.

“Only one” Billy assured her “Besides” he moved one hand over her waist and pushed his head close to hers “you were not complaining about my age last Monday” the archer blushed red and she looked away, but the raven aired teen could see that she was also getting hot remembering their last fucking “I’m curious, tough” he moved his hand downward and under the yellow Henley she was wearing, his fingers meeting no resistance as they explored between her parted legs. She was not wearing anything under, and she was moist “do you think of me when you have sex with Wally?”

As if on cue, the speedster came back from the kitchen, a beer on his hand and a shy expression on his face. Billy curled a couple of fingers inside Artemis and pressed them on her clit, just the way she liked it.

“YES!” she yelled without thinking, or at least that’s what he thought before she continued “All the time, even when he is eating me, I just…” he moved his fingers as she grounded down on them. Whatever else she was going to say was muffled as Billy kissed her. It only took a couple of moves to have her come on his fingers, her fluids dripping over his hand and soaking the couch as he tongue fucked her mouth.

Her face was a mess of pleasure, and she spasm for almost twenty seconds before letting go of his hand. Her beautiful brown skin tinged with red as she tried to regain her breath.

Billy stayed close, his free hand resting on her side, eyes turned towards Wally. The speedster was red faced, shame writhed on his face and Billy’s beer shacking on his hand. For a second, Billy thought he had crossed a line, but the redhead just took another step and offered him the can without a word, his eyes on the floor.

The speedster was aroused, Billy noted after looking at him closely, the way his breath was coming out, the way his hears were pinking and how tense his muscles were. Wally was so excited that he was maybe an air away from an orgasm.

With a grunt, Billy took the can.

“You heard that Wally?” He told him, mean mannered “seems like Artemis likes me better” Billy took a sip of his beer and moved a hand to adjust his crotch, his cock resting on his leg, so big that it was peeking out of his underwear. It was the reason he used cargo shorts, they hide him pretty well “do you know why you don´t make the cut?” Wally continued to look at the floor, his breathing coming in forced pants “Answer me”

The shame on the speedster face was clear as the day, he moved his feet in aborted motions and even blurred for a moment, but at the end he just forced himself to stammer “Y-you, you a-are bigger”

“Bigger?” the mightiest mortal faked to think about it “But you are taller than me, you know? How is it that I’m bigger?” he moved a hand over one of Artemis’s tights, and caressed for a second “Arty, isn´t it true that Wally is taller than me?”

The blond woman was still out of it to play along, but she hummed in agreement.

“Your-r c-cock is bigger” said the redhead with a wince, as if saying it made it more real.

Billy smiled at himself.

“Hell yeah” he told the room at large “it is” he moved a hand to cup his dick. The movement drawing Wally’s eyes “Wanna see it?” he asked but continued without pausing “want to see me fuck your girlfriend?” the speedster just got redder, so Billy turned towards the blond goddess at his side, to aroused to care anymore “Hey Arty, wanna fuck?”

The archer stammered without words, to startled to answer but not denying him. Billy just plastered his mouth to her once more and started to fumble with his clothes. He peeled his clothes easily, ignoring the quiet gasps from the speedster as he moved over his girl. Soon, he was naked, his hips hovering over the open legs of Artemis as his cock, disgustingly big and veiny, pointed to her pussy like a bat, the skin of his dick was darker shade, and the contrast made it seem monstrous.

She was gorgeous. Tan skin over soft curves, but her muscles contracted when he caressed them, giving away her strength. Her breast where perfect, round and big, and they bounced each time Arty moved, tantalizing. He did not fight the urge to grab one in his hand, taking the nipple between his thumb and index. She gave a groan, and rocked back into his dick, her pussy was still soaked from before, calling him with animalistic desire.

“Hey Arty” he called her, using a hand to move his dick over her clit “are you sure you don´t want Wally to take my place?”

“For fucks shake Billy Batson” she called under him “If you don’t fuck me NOW I swear I w-…”

Billy didn´t wait any more. He was horny, naked, and a fucking beautiful pussy was in front of him. Even if he wanted to tease the speedster and the archer more, he just didn´t have the control for that. His hips pushed his bare cock into her womb, contraceptives traded long ago for a spell.

“Fuck yeah” he gave a sigh when he felt his thick dick reach the end of her vagina. The entrance of her womb kissing the head of his dick “Sorry Artie” he told her when she saw her chock on a breath, her brow contracted between pleasure and pain, and he just moved his hips back, until only the head of his cock was inside of her before pushing forward, unforgivingly, until he reached her end again, marking his pace “I’m just… really horny”

 _Besides_ , he thought to himself as his hips moved by themselves, _it’s just the way you like it_.

As if to confirm his thoughts, Artemis gave a high moan at the same time her pussy contracted, she squirted over him, drenching his pubes and crotch in moments. Billy didn’t stop for a second, having getting used to her, and continued moving to reach his own orgasm. He ignored her when her moans started to sound like small cries, and ignored her second and third orgasm as he pushed his face on her breasts and sucked on her nipples like a pro. Billy didn´t knew how much time it took for him to reach his peak, but when his nuts started to draw on himself he pushed as far as he could go in her pussy, cum painting her insides and spilling out, drenching the sofa even more than before and covering their genitals in a slimy, chunky coat.

He wanted to continue, but as always, Artemis looked totally out of it. She could only take him once. And as flattering as that was, it was also disappointing.

With a grunt, he unseated from her to sit up. The news where already repeating themselves, and Billy looked at the clock on the corner of the television before grunting.

It was already late.

“Fast!” he called without thinking “pass me the control” the next instant, the remote was on his hand and Billy changed the channel to the game, intentionally ignoring the speedster. On the screen, the numbers of his team where being played and Billy couldn´t stop himself from groaning for real “Oh, come on!!” he yelled disappointed “3 to 19? Really?”

“A-are you…” Wally spoke almost uncertain “do you want another beer?”

Billy winced once more to the tv before looking at Artemis, almost expecting her to say something to him, but she was out like a light.

“Yeah” he said at the end “Get naked and then get me another one” on the screen, the eagles were already in formation, ready for another manoeuvre “And some chips too”

Another pass, and his team took the ball “Fuck yeah” Billy scratched his abs and his hand started to play with his stiff cock absently, watching the game for another five minutes while drinking eating chips.

“D-do you- want something else Billy?”

The mightiest mortal looked at the speedster from top to bottom. Wally was really handsome, all square jaw and dorito body. He had removed his clothes, and was standing stark naked at his side. His mole covered skin was pale, and the blush on his face extended well under his neck, colouring his chest in a pretty display of submissiveness. His hands were of the side, not covering anything to Billy’s eyes as they travelled down because there was nothing to cover.

Almost a year ago, Artemis and Wally had invited him to their new apartment to ‘netflix and chill’. The wording had made him snort, thinking it a joke.

It was not.

When he rang the bell, Artemis had opened the door in just a sport top and slim yoga shorts. It had been so indecent that he had thought she had forgotten the rest of her clothes. Wally had assured him that she had not, but that she would change if he wanted her. He told them it was ok, even when his dick was trying to burst out of his shorts.

Back then, the speedster had been very different, all boisterous and playful. They had joked a little but Artemis had been very… distracting. She had put out a yoga mat and was putting an almost obscene display. His dick had been so hard that it was not even funny. And, when the redhead had walked to her, put a hand over her barely covered pussy and asked him if he wanted to fuck her, he said yes.

Yeah, Netflix and chill alright.

After the first time he had fuck Artemis, things were very different.

Wally started to take into a very subservient attitude from time to time. It took Billy a while to catch that his submissiveness was related to how ashamed he was. And it took him so long, because Wally only dropped the pants when Billy had told him to.

You see, Wally was small.

Like… really small.

Like… baby small.

The first time he had seen it, Billy had snorted before covering his face. It was sooo cute. Pink, and retracted, like a small turtle. Smooth, too, as if Wally had tried to make it look bigger by shaving down there.

“Come here” he had called to the redhead, extending a hand to catch on his hip and pushing him closer to look at his dick “It’s soooo small” he gushed, totally enchanted. He used a finger to touch it “and it’s hard already!!” it couldn´t have been more than an inch.

 _An inch too long_. He had thought.

Constantine had looked at him with a very disturbed stare when he asked for a spell to… make body parts smaller. The blond man then shook his head and disappeared into his library before coming out with a magic book, a sex magic book.

“Have fun, lad” was all he said.

The spell had meant to be only temporal. But Billy had loved it so much. That ugly inch, that just plain ruin it, just… disappearing, and the way Wally as sobbed as his small nuts became so tiny that his skin retracted.

He had made it permanent.

It was not that difficult and Wally had been so… accommodating since then.

Like now.

Wally was in display, so handsome and perfect that Billy felt jealous. He looked like a doll, all smooth and pretty, down to the dickless crotch.

Billy’s dick gave a twitch.

“Yeah Walls” he said to the speedster “suck on my cock, will you?” he opened his legs and ignored the movements of the redhead as Bradford made another pass and finally gained some points for his team. He cheered quietly for his team and made to drink for his beer when Wally’s lips closed over his dick, making him spill a little “Oh, shit” he cursed, felling the cold of the liquid dripping over his abs “lick that. I don’t want it to become sticky”

Later, Billy would fuck Wally over her girlfriend, but for now, he was more interested into the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it was really difficult to write this for some reason, I had an idea at the start, but it just keep glitching in my head. I really hope you like it, but I would also appreciate an honest review.


End file.
